


the case of the Canadian cop

by lizzieraindrops



Category: Elementary (TV), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drug Use, Ficlet, Gen, spontaneous tumblr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieraindrops/pseuds/lizzieraindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson consult with a mysterious Canadian visitor on a cold case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the case of the Canadian cop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://lizzieraindrops.tumblr.com/post/93900718404/beautyof-abrighterday-lizzieraindrops

"Did Beth seem a bit _off_ to you today?” Joan asked. She shut the door and hung her coat on the hook. They’d just returned from their discreet rendezvous at a nearby café.

"Quite so," Sherlock said. "Of course, the disciplinary action Detective Childs would incur were it known that she is consulting on a case from another precinct, let alone another country, would be quite severe. Her distress is understandable, not to mention exacerbated by her evidently increasing abuse of prescription drugs."

"True, but that’s not exactly what I meant. I think something’s bothering her. She’s been so interested in our Jane Doe cold case for weeks, but today it was like she didn’t even want to talk about it." Joan led the way down into the kitchen and put the kettle on to heat. "Why risk so much to help us and then act like that?"

"I do not know, Watson. I can only suspect. Everyone has secrets, even if we don’t know them. This cold case obviously holds some significance for her. Perhaps when we make a breakthrough, we can schedule our next meeting and inquire about it then."

Joan pulled out her phone to examine the photos she’d taken of the possibly-relevant case files Beth had brought them: it was easier to conceal Beth’s involvement if they didn’t leave an electronic trail. She was flipping through the images of Beth holding the pages up for better lighting in the dim café when she saw it. Joan froze and peered at the photo more closely.

Part of Beth’s face was in the picture. However, the distinctive scar behind her left ear was, unambiguously, not.

"Sherlock?" Joan said quietly. "I don’t think we spoke with Beth today."


End file.
